Celestia Ludenberg
Celestia Ludenberg is a student at Hope's Peak. She is the Ultimate Gambler. Little is known about Celestia's family life, due to her constant lying it is hard to perceive what is and what is not real about her family. She described her father as being of French nobility and her mother being part of a German family of musicians however Makoto Naegi presumed this to be false. She stated being given the name 'Celestia Ludenberg' by her parents however this is later discovered to be an untruth so it is likely that her parents descendancy is also a falsehood. However Makoto does believe that she came from the capital of Tochigi Prefecture, Utsunomiya where she came to love her favorite food gyoza despite stating it to be 'vulgar' and 'malodorous' which could possibly insinuate her hatred of the unsophisticated lifestyle she was born into in Japan. It is discovered that while growing up she had a cat named Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg who she loved dearly and made sure to spoil and pamper. She was eventually able to get him to enjoy her favorite food, gyoza, and this then became his own favorite showing the close bond between the two during her childhood. He became a captive for Monokuma's first motive during the Killing School Life which shows her cat was the closest thing to her rather than any of her living family members. The reason for this is unknown however it is possible that Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg was the only known relative she had while growing up or it may be the case that she had a cold and distant relationship with the rest of her family due to her search for sophistication and her developed pretentious demeanor during childhood which caused her to abandon them completely for her own dreams. Some time during her childhood she began aspiring to be like European royalty, such as wearing Lolita clothing, using an old English accent (English localization only) and changing her name to a fake one that had connotations of European royalty. Her other mannerisms and strict, spoiled nature emphasizes this. She seems to have lived a life of fake stories surrounding her past due to the nature of her profession, as a gambler she is known to lie and conceal which is likely why she reveals so little about her real life past. Her goal in life throughout her childhood was to live in a big fancy European castle with handsome male servants dressed as vampires to become her own personal secret service and butlers. She wants to live in an idealistic world based off of aesthetic decadence which is an unusual aspiration given the contemporary society in which she was born into. It is unknown why she yearns to follow traditional Victorian morality, but she appears to hate her real self, as she dislikes ordinary and common things and changing her real name which was most likely given to her by her parents is testament to her dislike of her real identity. It seems likely that she grew up without the support of her family members, as her dream to acquire a European Castle was only made possible through winning large sums of money via gambling. This was likely her only source of income and during this time she may have lived alone with only her cat until being scouted by Hope's Peak Academy. Notable occasions where Celestia put her life on the line for large sums of money in order to acquire her dream was when playing Russian roulette mahjong in the basement of a large mansion, her opponents being an old man who was a billionaire and a silver-haired boy who possessed a considerable amount of luck himself. She defeated them both at once and the crowd that had been invited to watch were in shock, she stated this to be one of her “fonder memories” which could possibly show her lack of a childhood as gambling is mostly all she has ever known. Makoto stated that he couldn't comprehend Celestia's “fearsome past” however Celestia's desire to gamble was one of the many enjoyments during her early life due to the risks of success for claiming her dream. She was renowned for managing to rob any who challenged her of all their money. Due to her nature, she was given the title “''Queen of Liars''”. Celestia's previous high school is unknown before she was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as part of the Class 78th under the title the Ultimate Gambler by Koichi Kizakura after she made an name for herself in the underground gambling circuit. The reason for her accepting the offer of being educated at Hope's Peak Academy was due to being able to have unlimited success for the rest of her life and this would have sped up the process of achieving her dream which had always been her life goal. She was executed by Monokuma but later revived. Category:Females Category:Standard Universe Category:Ultimates Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Revived